Tool holders are already known in the prior art, and they individually have a collet and a ball and a slidable collar, all for quickly securing and releasing a rotary tool in the holder. Those prior art holders include a central and elongated driving body which has the sliding collar telescoped thereover and wherein the sliding collar engages a ball which moves radially in response to the collar sliding movement and the ball is thus pressed inward onto the tool for holding the tool. A spring is commonly used in that type of holder, and the spring axially urges on the collar.
The present invention improves upon that art by providing a holder that has a detent ball and a collet and an axially slidable sleeve for activating the ball and the collet. The ball and a recess on the tool itself and the collet tool-engaging surfaces are all inter-related along the holder longitudinal axis such that the spring urges the sleeve to its securing position and the ball and the collet surfaces are all then in their engaged positions.
That is, the ball and the collet are simultaneously engaged when the spring has urged the sleeve to its operative axial position. At that time, the tool is being held axially and rotationally and stably all being achieved in response to the urging of the spring, that is, quickly and automatically.
The invention also includes the method of making the aforementioned assembly.